Mas niños y Locuras
by Nicole Kawaii
Summary: Cuatro chicas mas asesinadas en manos del hombre morado, un nuevo grupo aparece , odio, rencor, ira por parte de una de las chicas hacia sus amigas, ninguna espera enterrase de lo que hara, dos nuevas guardias amigas. Entre y Lean para que sepan que pasara. ¡Acepto Oc's!
1. ¿Que nos paso?

**Estoy aquí en una nueva historia**

 **Esta la estaba escribiendo la historia con 2 de mis amigas. A una de ella la conocen es Natalia, pero no a la otra ella se llama, Luna.**

Tres niñas de 11 años a 12 años, se encontraban sentadas en una pequeña mesa, observando a un escenario con tres animales, una pollita (o pato, lo que sea) un conejo y un oso. Ellas se llamaban; Nikki de 12 años, Nati de 11 años y Luna de 11 años. Las chicas eran las mejores amigas (también en la vida real) y para celebrar el cumpleaños de Nikki, decidieron ir. Ellas llevaban dos meses queriendo que llegue diciembre, hablaban de eso en toda pijamada que tenían querían ir a conocer sus animatronicos favoritos. Ellas le habían pedido a un hombre de uniforme morado que las llevara a la oficina del guardia nocturno, el con mucho gusto acepto, aunque con una sonrisa algo perversa en el rostro hasta que les digo.

?- Pequeñas, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? El mío es Vicent Johnson – digo el hombre viendo a las jóvenes con una sonrisa

Nati- Me llamo Nati Blake- digo viendo a las compañeras para que dijeran sus nombres

Luna- Me llamo Luna Wood, mucho gusto- digo la niña

Nikki- Y yo Nikki Dark, y soy la mejor amiga de estas locas- digo la niña haciendo que el hombre riera y las dos amigas de ella la vieran de manera asesina sin importarle mucho las abrazo, y las dos aceptaron el abrazo de forma sonriente.

Vicent- Veo que son las mejores amigas de verdad- digo viendo a las tres niñas riendo mientras las otras dos Natalia y Luna, tomaron la venganza por haberles dicho locas la botaron a la mayor del grupo.

Nikki- Ustedes dos me las pagarán- digo mandándole una mirada demasiado asesina a las dos compañeras, mientras las otras dos se abrazaron con algo de miedo. El hombre empezó a reír y susurro algo que parecía decir "morirán" pero a ninguna le importo mucho. El hombre les hizo una seña para que los siguiera, ellas empezaron a seguirlo y él les mostro una pared, pero les abrió una puerta mostrando a un bastante destrozado, las tres amigas entraron a la sala con una leve sonrisa, el hombre cerró la puerta sin que ninguna de las chicas se diera cuenta. Empujo a Luna y a Nati, Vicent no logro encontrar a Nikki, ella se había escondido detrás del conejo destrozado como ella le decía. El guardia saco un cuchillo y las mato, Nikki al ver esa escena se cubrió la boca para no gritar, pero las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por su rostro, el hombre había salido Nicole se lanzó de forma brusca contra la pared y se echó a llorar, no sabía que hacer sus dos mejores amigas se habían ido, la chica se levantó y salió sin mirar para atrás. Puppet la empezó a seguir ella había visto lo que paso, la intento detener, pero la chica se había echado a correr sin darse cuenta que la agarraron del hombro hacía una habitación con el letrero que decía "Parts and Service" la chica al abrir los ojos lo primero que hizo fue observar a los lados y observo a los "Olds" y lugo vio al frente observando al hombre que había matado a sus amigas. Ella sin mucha razón e importancia hablo y digo.

Nikki- ¿Por qué nos haces esto? – digo viendo el hombre, el cual la había noqueando después de haberla metido en la sala

Vicent- Mira niña, lo hago por placer y venganza, ellos mataron a mi hijo, Kenny y las pagarón- digo el hombre viendo a la chica mientras apuntada a Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy y Chica.

Nikki- ¿Ellos? Ellos son robots, no harían nada- digo la niña

Vicent- Ellos eran niños, como tú pequeña. Ellos hicieron que mi hijo muriera y lo hice, hice que murieran de forma instantánea- digo el hombre

Nikki- ¿Y porque a nosotras? –digo viendo al hombre, mientras se tocada su ojo el cual estaba muy de color morado, igual su labio inferior tenía un hilo de sangre recorriendo su barbilla, su cuello, empezó a caer por su cabello tiñéndolo de color rojo carmesí y empezó a caer por su camisa tiñendo la frase de rojo.

Vicent- Por puro placer, pequeña- intento clavarle el cuchillo, pero la niña lo patio en la cara y salto por su espalda y digo

Nikki- Por cada niño que has matado- lo pateo en las piernas y le patio el cuchillo el hombre se levantó, agarro a la niña del cuello y empezó a ahórcala de forma cruel, el brillo en sus ojos era lo único que Nikki veía en ese momento, con pocas fuerzas lo pateó mandándolo para atrás, ella cayo de rodillas al suelo y dio al hombre levantarse mientras ella se sentía como una tonta por no poder levantarse, el hombre la volvía a agarrar del cuello viéndola le digo

Vicent- Sabes no vi a nadie difícil de matar, tu eres la primera- digo y empezó a ahorcarla, en el rostro de la chica empezó a caer sangre y su respiración empezó a fallar hasta llegar a ser asesinada de forma bastante cruel. El hombre sonrió mientras se limpia la sangre de sus manos y rostro mientras se río y decía

Vicent- Fue muy divertido- se río mientras cerrada la puerta a sus espaldas sin ver el problema que él había dejado detrás suya.

 **Al fin termine tengo mucho sueño, hoy entregan las notas D: que miedo**

 **¿les gusto?**

 **Espero que sí**

 **Sayonara**

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. La nueva oportunidad

**Hola, sé que he tardado**

 **So sorry**

 **Ahora actualizaré es capitulo será re corto, pero es de noche en mi país**

 **Empecemos**

 **(animatronicos Polar-bear)**

Puppet al ver al asesino saliendo de la habitación, entro **y** vio la niña, ella recordó el momento en que le dieron una segunda oportunidad, ella juro que cada persona asesinada por ese hombre tendría su venganza. Quería que ellas vivieran. Al despertar dos parecían asustadas al no ver a su la mayor del grupo, Puppet las calmo, y les digo que "Nikki está Bien". En la habitación donde Nikki estaba, Foxy la estaba intentando levantar, ya después de una media hora el animatronico se cansó y se decidió ir para ver a sus compañeros que con el observaron el asesinato de la menor. Después de que se fuera el chico pelirrojo la menor se levantó.

 _ **Flashback Nikki**_

Al levantarme no era yo, tenía más altura, mi ropa un vestido corto, y se notada el maquillaje en las manchas de aceite. No me siento yo.

Me encamino hacia el baño y me observo al espejo. Tenía apariencia de una chica de 16 años y tenía un maquillaje bastante notorio. Veo una sombra de un muchacho este se acerca hacia a mí y me pone un garfio en mi hombro derecho. Y me sonrió, le sonreí de vuelta con inseguridad.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - dije con un poco de inseguridad –¿Y qué me ha pasado?

_ Primero, mucho gusto pequeño marinera me llamo Foxy the Pirate y tú eres una de las victimas del hombre morado – digo el chico con seguridad. En ese momento salí del cuarto y empecé a caminar, unas chicas de 14 y 15 años empezaron a seguirme, entonces empecé a correr, llegué al punto de cansarme y decidí sentarme cerca de una pequeña cajita musical. De ella salió una mujer con ropa negra y se me acerco.

\- ¿Estas bien, Nikki? - ¿¡cómo sabia mi nombre?! Ella pareció leerme el pensamiento -Sé que te preguntaras por que se tu nombre, yo soy Puppet o Marisa Williams (nombre utilizado por Sweetgirl90 que si lees esto eres genial, amiga), pero eso es cuando estaba viva ahora me llaman Puppet.

\- Alto, ¿tú eres la mujer que murió frente al restaurante? – dije recordando que me habían dicho de eso.

\- Sí, soy yo, yo fui una de las victimas del Hombre Morado al igual que tu Nikki o más bien Nikki of Dark (es un ángel)- al decir eso la mujer se ida a ir, yo la detuve

\- ¿Y mis amigas, Nati y Luna? - dije, recordando la muerte de mis dos mejores amigas

\- Ahh hablas de tus amigas pues ellas igual tuvieron una segunda oportunidad al igual que tú, pero ya no las llames Luna y Nati, llámalas Luna the Cat y Nati the Wolf- digo mientras mientras las dos chicas que me habían perseguido. Eran Luna y Nati las tres nos abrazamos. Mientras sonreíamos.

 _ **Fin del flashback de Nikki**_

Foxy (en esta escena no están ni Puppet ni los Toys) llevo a las chicas al Back Stage y les explico que cada guardia que entraban a ese lugar debían sentir lo que ellos sufrieron, Nati, Luna y Nikki no estaban de acuerdo con ellos, ellos no debían sentir lo que sufrieron ellas, ellos tenían familias, hijos y esposas. Los que dijeron eso fueron los Olds y Golden Freddy. Al oír la reacion de las chicas ninguno estuvo feliz. Claro al ver eso los Toys y Puppet, claro Puppet agarro a las tres chicas.

Los Toys digo que ellos no eran así que ellos eran guardias que fueron asesinados por ellos…

 **Y hasta aquí, me siento mal y me duele la cabeza.**

 **Esta corto, pero actualizare lo más rápido que puedo ¿ok?**

 **¿Saben? pienso hacer un two-shot o One-shot de Navidad y de Año Nuevo.**

 **¡Reviews Time!**

 **(La escritora ve que no hay reviews)**

 **Ok… hare una ronda de saludos**

 **Uno a: CAPITANA PIRATA SOFÍA, muchas gracias Princesa :3 (Leí tu historia esta chulísima)**

 **Otro a: Metalero Anarkista, muchas gracias :3**

 **Y el ultimo a: Saory Nanimo Fazbear, Muchas gracias Princesa :3**

 **Os Adoro Chicos :3**

 **PD: Tengo sueño y hambre :'v**


	3. Nueva guardia y ¿04 Models?

**Nikki: ¡Hola! *sonríe* ya 3 días junto a Natalia hoy no nos vimos pero mañana me voy a ir a su casa Yeiii**

 **Nati: Rara**

 **Nikki: ¡Empecemos!**

Las chicas ya sin querer saber los Olds mataban, los Toys asustaban, Natalia y Luna no querían unirse a ninguno de ellos, pero Ángel (Nikki) ya les había dicho a los Toys que se les unía no quería unirse a los Olds, ninguna quería matar guardias ninguno merecía morir podían tener familia, hijos, madres padres.

-Vamos a conocer a la guardia, ¿Nikki nos acompañas? - digo Luna viendo a su compañera

\- Sí, pero no me llames Nikki, llámame Ángel- digo de forma fría, ya no era la chica alegre que era antes

\- Ok, "Ángel" vamos- digo Nati abrazo a Nikki y a Luna, en eso Puppet llamo a las nuevas, pues una chica había sido asesinada por un cup cake envenenado, las tres animatronicas reconocieron a la chica era una de sus mejores amigas, ella tenía un traje de una perrita de pelaje color moreno, la chica se empezó a levantar y vio a las amigas de la infancia logro reconocer a las chicas y decidió abrazarlas, a Nikki la habían llamado para que ella asustara (o matara del susto) a la nueva guardia nocturna, Mangle había ido a investigar y les digo que se llamada Saory, claro igual querían que ella ayudara con los niños, entreteniéndolos y jugando con los niños, ella pregunto que si sus amigas los podían ayudar, ellos dijeron que estaba bien, pero que no se metieran en sus planes a las destruían al igual que los Olds, ella se dirigió donde sus amigas para decirles a sus amigas que podían ayudar a los Toys en los días, cuando llego vio a las chicas sentadas en una de las mesas (o eso pensada) hablando, la chica se puso cerca de donde hablaban, lo que escucho la sorprendió.

\- Chicas, ¿ustedes creen que Nikki nos vuelva a hablar? - digo Nati observando a las compañeras

\- ¿¡Por qué dices eso?!- dijeron Naye y Luna observando a la compañera que digo eso, en eso Puppet se acercó a ellas y les digo.

\- Miren, los grupos aquí son enemigos es como una guerra- digo observando a las jóvenes- Nosotras nos unimos como un nuevo equipo, 0.4 Models (inventado por Nati, yo les hubiera puesto 0.11 porque fue lo único que se me ocurrió) – digo viéndolas en eso Nikki se encamino hacia el escenario. Entonces les digo a los Toys, los Toys dijeron que mientras nos los molesten estaba bien que ellas siguieran con su grupo. Nikki se acercó a ellas que ya estaban en el Price Corner, la menor sonrió y les digo. Pero ninguna oyó lo último que digo, las chicas se observaron un reloj de la habitación ya eran las 12:00 las cuatro jóvenes se encaminaron hacia la oficina donde observaron a una chica de cabello rizado color negro/castaño, las chicas se acercaron a ella, la chica les sonrió a las jóvenes animatronicas, las animatronicas le explicaron que le pasaría a ella sí la atrapaban los Olds.

\- Entonces, ¿ustedes me quieren ayudar a sobrevivir? - digo viendo a las 0.4 Models

-Pues… si – digo Luna

-Una preguntita ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - digo Naye sonriéndole

\- Me llamo Emmy Evans, pero me llaman Saory – digo la guardia, sonriendo hacia las animatronicas, mientras Puppet sonrió al ver a las chicas- ¿Díganme tienen otra amiga? – Digo curiosa Saory al ver a las chicas

\- Si, pero…- dijeron todas las nuevas animatronicas

\- Pero ¿qué?, ¿qué le paso? – digo Saory observando al ver a Nati, Luna y Naye.

\- Pue' es que… ahh- digo Nati buscando excusa para que no se asustara Saory

\- Dilo, Pues no seas así no me dejes en suspenso- digo Saory haciendo ojitos de cachorrito haciendo que ninguna lograra resistirse pues todos adoran esa carita ¿No?

(Tipo Cualquiera: Pues yo no

Nicole: *saca un arma* ¡Muere! *Le dispara*

Tipo Cualquiera: Aghaghdhggjgfjetsurgjhdsfh *muere*)

-Ok, una amiga llamada Nikki está en los Toys-digo Luna observando a la guardia la cual miro a las animatronicas con algo de temor al observando a las chicas

 **Con los Toys**

(Nombres utilizados con los Toys: Toy Chica como Chicadelle, Vixen como Mangle, Toy Freddy como Fred (#Yolo) Toy Bonnie como Bon)

\- ¿Entiendes? - digo Fred observando a la Ángel

\- Sí, será divertido- digo la nueva Toy observando a Mangle

\- Jajaja, ya quiero verla escapar- Rio Chicadelle

\- Yo quiero verla gritar- digo Bon, al ver la alegría de la conejita la ex niña sintió emoción al oír lo que anteriores guardias les había pasado

\- ¡Ya es hora!- digo la Ángel sonriendo…

 **¡Ya terminé! :** D

 **Fan de relleno: ¿Por qué no actualizaste? *apunta a escritora con arma***

 **No actualice porque ¡Quiero a Josh Washington de novio! (Until Dawn :3)**

 **Fan de Relleno: ¡Dios! *Facepalm***

 **¡Es lindo!**

 **¡Reviews Time!**

 **Saiko Nanami Fazbear: Hello, Saiko la que te recomendó el fic fue Saory ¿verdad? . Saluditos :D**

 **Saory Namino Cipher: Sdsafgsastgfn. Has molte, Si Puppet mujer genial, yo la usada adolecente pero Yolo. Saluditos :D**

 **Chao escribo en secreto**

 **-Sayonara-**


	4. La traición

**¿Hola ke hace?**

 **No me maten por favor**

 **Estoy aquí con un capítulo de más niños y locuras empecemos**

Los Toys, empezaron a caminar hacia la oficina para observar a la nueva guardia, la cual estaba para sorpresa para los Toys con los 0.4Model, Nikki al observar a sus mejores amigas con la guardia se llegó a enfurecer sintiendo rencor, odio e ira hacia ellas en un momento la chica llego a golpear tan fuerte la pared que la llego a romper. Los Toys observaron sorprendidos a la joven, pero la chica empezó a correr mientras los Toys la observaban a Nikki con una leve sonrisa…

Nikki mientras corría lagrimas se resbalaban por sus dos mejillas, la niña llego a chocar con una chica con uniforme de guardia de seguridad…

 _ **Con las 0.4 Models y Saory**_

Ninguna observo a los Toys, pero oyeron el golpe en la pared…

-¿Quién ha golpeado la pared?- digo Saory

-¡Hola!- digo la chica con la cual choco con Nikki

-Sarah! – digo alegre Sao

-Amy, ¿Quién es ella? - Digo Nayeli

-Ella…- empezó a decir Amy, pero fue interrumpida con Sarah

-Yo soy la magnífica y hermosa Sarah- digo llegando a hacer reír a las anima trónicas

-Jejeje ¡Sao tu amiga esta loca!-grito Nati riendo mientras reía bastante sonriendo

-Sí lo se- río mientras Sarah sonrío y abrazo a su mejor amiga

Las robots rieron (¡no veo!) mientras las amigas seguían abrazadas con una sonrisa formada en su rostro mientras ninguna vio a los Olds y a los Toys juntos con una sonrisa mientras un chico pelirrojo se alejada del grupo..

 _ **Con Ángel**_

La niña llorada con tristeza y odio mientras las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas se notaban cada vez más la niña llego y corrió hacia la habitación donde mataron a sus amigas y se echo a llorar con demasiada tristeza en su rostro. La niña alzo la mirada y observo a el conejo delante de ella está la observo y le extendió la mano mientras le delicada una sonrisa la chica acepto su mano y el conejo la levanto…

-Hola, yo soy Ángel y ¿tú? - digo la Muchacha

-Yo señorita soy Spring Bonnie, mucho gusto- digo el conejo mientras observada a Ángel

-Igualmente y ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- digo curiosa la joven

-Ya la hizo señorita- digo Spring Bonnie haciendo que lo complementara una risa por parte de los dos

-Muchas gracias y mi pregunta ¿por qué me ayudaste? - comento

-Pues señorita la ayude por que llorabas igual me agardastes- digo simplemente el conejo mientras abrazo a la joven, pero la niña lo aparto por ver a Foxy el cual sonrio…

 **Y hasta aquí lo se tarde muchísimo en actualizar pero la escuela, tareas y whouu para mi es mucho**

 **¿les gusto?**

 **Y ahora mi parte favorita..**

 **¡Review Time!**

 **Las hermanas Frost: Ya ves aparecisteis, ¡te gusto? El capitulo espero que si. Saluditos :3**

 **Saory: Salistes! Gracias puede que mueras muajajajaja *tose*. Saluditos :D**

 **Y ultima Cosita**

 **¡Reviews!**


	5. ¿nos unimos?

**¿Hola cómo están?**

 **Pues yo bien, lo se tarde demasiado, pero estuve en exámenes, entre al colegio y no me pude sentar a escribir. Ahora quieren empezar no, ok ya**

 **¡Empecemos!**

Foxy se puso a la par de la muchachita, pero esta se alejó un poco con una mirada algo fría, pero él se acercó a la chica y le puso el garfio en su hombro, pero la muchachita creyó que Foxy la ida a atacar entonces StringTramp en una forma de protección intento golpear a Foxy, pero quedo sorprendido al ver que este la abrazo, pero igual Nikki se sorprendió ya que Spring sabía que los dos eran de dos (Nooo) equipos diferentes y se debían odiarse, pero en eso entraron los Toys Y LOS Olds pero ninguno se sorprendió más bien sonrieron hacían Spring y los Toys se decidieron acercar hacia Nikki la cual Foxy la soltó pero Spring la abrazo fuertemente y no parecía querer ser soltarla, claro Nikki se soltó del animatronico pero Foxy la jalo hacia el haciendo que chocara haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo cuando los dos jóvenes cayeron Nikki y Foxy se sonrojaran muy notoriamente, hasta que Spring levantara a Nikki de forma inmediata.. Cuamdo la levantaron oyeron unos gritos de un chico **aparentemente** joven de 15 años ahorcado por una cuerda en su cuello colgando del techo y sin preocupaciones los Olds y Los Toys salieron de la habitación mientras Nikki observo al joven y salio de la habitación sin ninguna preocupación.

\- Ángel - hablo Freddy reconstruido (los OLds fueron reconstruidos por los Toys)

-¿Si?- digo Ángel

-Mira nos hemos unido a los Toys para derrotar a las Models- digo Chica sonriendo, Nikki sorprendida abrió los ojos sin notar que Las Models, las guardias y dos nuevos animatronicos….

 **Se que es corto pero ando seca para esta historia, Sorry nuevamente**

 **Ok ya que estoy seca ¿me ayudan? Si me ayudan todos seguro actualice mas rápido**

 **Ahora un**

 **¡Review Time!**

 **Saory: Si capture toda su hermosa esencia. Saludos :3**

 **Shadow: ¡LOCO! CLARO ERES ACEPTADO,** **PERO ERES DE QUE BANDO** **de los Toys y olds o Models y ¡tendre pareja?. Saludos ;9**

 **Sarah: Claro pero dile que ¿Bando es y tiene pareja y aceptado y historia?. Saludos**

 **-sayonara-**


	6. Primer dia con niños

**Hello, its me**

 **Okno, chicos sorry, sé que me he tardado demasiado, pero me he enfermado, tenido exámenes y muchos bloqueos, pero ahora empezare y os dejare con la historia**

Chapter 6: Primer día con los niños y peleas

Tres de la mañana, jóvenes extrañadas, aun siendo su primera noche, los animatronicos sin aparecer, en los pasillos no se encuentra ni tampoco en las infinitas oscuridades de la pizzería, las ultimas horas la luz se colada por las ventanas de la pequeña oficina, ya han pasado las horas, horas, horas en oscuridad, eterna oscuridad qué de día se volvían risas de los niños y sonrisas de sus padres al verlos disfrutar… Suena la alarma, alarma con risas, risas perturbadores de niños que fueron grabadas, en el cumpleaños, cumpleaños con tragedia inexplicable, último adiós entre padres e hijos… (Mucha seriedad)

Son las 10 de la mañana, la pizzería abre y los niños empiezan a correr para ver a sus robots favoritos y sorprenderse con las nuevas chicas, los padres se sientan en las mesas desocupadas y aceptan que sus niños vean a las nuevas animatronicos… Las animatronicas Models y un animatronico de pelo negro y con una camisa roja atendían a los adultos mientras los niños les jalaban sus vestimentas y les sonreían, Freddy sonrio y presento a los nuevos….

-¡Hola Niños, hoy como ven hay nuevos animatronicos, y se los deseo presentar- digo Freddy con una sonrisa y los niños los rodearon- El primero Jorge the Wolf!- digo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Hola niños espero poder ser su amigo- digo Jorge con poco interés y una sonrisa forzada, así siguió los mismos saludos de Nati, Luna y Naye.

-La última, pero no la menos importante, ¡Ángel of darkeness!- digo con una sonrisa sin forzar…

-¡Hola pequeños!- digo con una sonrisa tierna, ternura falsa, sus adentros sufrían, pero ya se acostumbraría - ¡Espero ser su mejor amiga y verlos como siempre con una sonrisa!- su sonrisa sigue siendo tierna, pero sus ojos están tristes y casi lloran…

-Niños, hoy estoy enfermo- digo Freddy fingiendo tos para que se lo creyeran, muchos niños suspiraron decepcionado, pero luego sonrió- Ángel hoy les cantara…

-Jajá, gracias Freddy, ok Amiguitos, Hoy os cantare una canción que yo escribí, es corta pero Tal vez les guste a vosotros, amiguitos…

El amor se ha ido (Canción que escribí yo solita *orgullosa*)

Juguemos a atrapar, juguemos a correr. Cariño tu serás mi ser. Eres perfecto a los ojos lo que ellos no saben es como en verdad es tu personalidad, me dices que me amas la verdad no lo se, tienes sonrisas que a las demás les robas suspiros de la boca, me besas y dices que me amas con todo tu ser, si pudiera elegir quedarme o irme, tu sabrás cual será mi opción…

Ahora yo quiero huir, volver a ver la luz sol, pero no lo lograre, ya que soy prisionera de tu amor…

El amor ya se ha ido, la magia desaparece y lograras ver que el amor ha desaparecido...

(muy mala)

Cuando la chica bajo el micrófono, Toda la sala aplaudió haciendo que la joven se sonrojara de manera muy notoria…

-Conozco esa voz- digo un muchacho abriendo sus ojos-Nikki…

 **Muajajaj, los dejare en suspenso amores Muajajajaja Cofff Coff *empieza a toser y luego se va a tomar agua***

 **Hola! Yo soy Delsin y vengo a despedirme del capitulo ya que mi hermana se esta muriendo**

 **Delsin: Espero que les haya encantado este capitulo y hasta la próxima**

 ***aparezco como si nada***

 **Muaka**

 **Los dos: SAYONARA**


End file.
